Cleated or spiked athletic shoes often have their spikes or cleats secured to a rigid flat sole. These rigid soles impart at least two functions. They provide an outside surface for the spikes or cleats to be mounted to and they provide a foundation for the construction of the upper portions of the shoe. The outside surface of the sole, exposed to the outside environment, is typically an uncovered and exposed rigid plastic designed to withstand external impacts. Comparatively, the inside surface of the sole, in contact with an athlete's foot, is typically covered with a layer of cloth or other material to provide a degree of cushioning. Despite this covering, however, the inside surface of the rigid flat sole may irritate or otherwise injure the foot of the wearer. For athletes, who wear these athletic shoes over prolonged periods of time, their feet may rub against the unyielding rigid inside surface, grazing their feet and leading to the formation of calluses and blisters. In addition, the flat bottoms can promote premature foot fatigue and flatten the wearer's foot due to the lack of arch support. Moreover, in younger athletes, whose feet are still developing, the problem is even more troublesome as the lack of support may not only irritate and fatigue the athletes foot but may also lead to irreparable injuries of their feet.